The Modern Narnia
by Empire of Fiction
Summary: After The Voyage of The Dawn Treader, Edmund Lucy and Eustace find themselves transported into 2014. Hilarity ensues as Susan and her grandchildren help them adapt to modern life and try to figure out what caused this time-travelling mishap. Along the way they meet up with some old friends...as well as some enemies.
1. Chapter 1: This Isn't Lucy's Room

**I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia... but boy do I wish I did.**

**I chose to use the movie because Edmund Lucy and Eustace are my favourite characters and I wanted them to be together when they left, which they aren't in the books.  
**

* * *

They watched as the water swirled before them, and soon enough they were engulfed by it. They swam upwards, guided by the light that penetrated the clear blue water, until they felt a floor beneath their feet. They sighed as the water seeped out of the room and they found themselves sitting in a room that was most definitely not Narnian. They shared a look of dismay as they stared at the painting on the floor before realising that it lay on a pale cream carpet. Lucy's room wasn't carpeted.

A quick look around the room confirmed their thoughts; they weren't in Lucy's room anymore. The white walls, large mahogany bookcase crammed with books, the oak closet, desk and bed certainly were unrecognisable from Lucy's room.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

There had been nothing on TV yet again. Oh how day time television bores me. Countless replays of Jeremy Kyle, Coronation Street, Hollyoaks, etc. I found no entertainment in other people's drama. Scrap that, I found no entertainment in drama, full stop. Sigh. Yet another day of lounging around, doing nothing of particular importance. Oh how much longer must I suffer through the torture? Don't get me wrong, I'm not the biggest fan of school, but 6 weeks off is way too long. Especially when you have no friends, read all the books in your room as well as the library and read all the fanfiction you could without getting a headache from staring at the screen too long. Edward was at tennis so it's not like I can go talk to him for the rest of the day.

People say it's weird that I get along with my brother, but he's kind of all I have, excluding Gran. He's known me practically all my life and we've been through a lot together. It's not like we don't argue. About once every couple of months we go absolutely crazy and have an all out row. It never gets physical, but it's enough that we regret every moment of it.

Well there's not much for me to do now, I've just laid on the couch with my eyes closed and listened to music for two hours. I really need to start moving. Maybe I should go to my room and try to sleep for 24 hours. Well that's not gonna happen, I'm not tired at all. Darn, my battery's low. I'll go charge that up, that's thirty seconds I can spend pretending I'm relatively busy.

Off the couch. Ugh, I feel so lazy. Up the stairs. Out of breath by the third, only ten more to go, come on! To the right and into my room.

What the hell!

* * *

The door opened and in came a girl with something in her ears and a white cord that led to a strange-looking and rather flat box. Upon seeing three strangers who were sitting in the middle of her room around the painting that was usually hung above her bed, she let out a loud, high-pitched and extremely panicked screech. This caused the three children to instinctively raise their hands to their ears. The girl shrieked again and threw the flat box at Eustace with as much force as she could muster.

"Ow! That hurt!" said the boy. This earned them another shriek.

"Who the hell are you? What the flip are you doing in my room?"

The strangers remained silent and shared a very confused look.

"Pietra! Pietra! What's wrong?" A woman resembling Susan appeared behind the shrieking girl. Except this woman's hair was grey with white streaks that shimmered in the light. She wore black, rounded glasses and her face was wrinkled. There was an air of beauty about the woman that could still be sensed even though her face was twisted into an expression of fear and worry. It was similar to the one Susan wore when her siblings were in trouble.

"Lucy…Edmund…." The old woman began before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Um… Excuse me… But do we know you?" asked Lucy. It was an innocent question but it caused the woman to cry even harder.

The girl who was originally shrieking cleared her throat. She stared at the people her grandmother seemed to know. She'd never seen her grandmother cry before; her grandmother always believed crying never helped a situation. This meant one of two things, either that the strangers in her room were very good, or abysmally bad.

"Gran," she began softly, "Who are these people?"

"Pietra, these are my siblings and cousin. Your great aunt and uncles"

"Gran, aren't they a _tiny bit_ young to be your siblings. Just calm down a tad and perhaps re-think that statement"

"I may be 86 but that doesn't mean I'm going mad. I know my family when I see them"

The children where very perplexed as to what was happening. A feeling of realisation washed over Lucy and it all seemed so clear.

" Susan…" said the female stranger before standing and walking towards the old woman. She inspected the woman closely before opening her arms and hugging her. "What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Bit of Background

**I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia**

**Just so you know:**

**Edmund – 15**

**Lucy – 13**

**Eustace - 12**

**Pietra – 14**

**Edward – 11**

**Susan – 86**

**I worked this out using approximations and tweaking the ages slightly. I hope everyone is happy with this.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

That girl knows my Gran's name. What on Earth is happening? Everyone's smiling but me. I have no idea why. The blond-haired boy breaks his smile and sneaks me a murderous glance. Seriously, if looks could kill... It's probably just because my phone caused a nasty bump. I'm slightly guilty, I'm never usually that violent. Flip! My phone! Is it ok? I scoot past the strangers, who have now all got up and are talking to Gran. Phew. My phone's fine, not even a scratch. That boy must be soft in the head (see what I did there?)

"Pietra." Wow. Gran sounds really annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Yeah, sure..." I've never really been good at talking to people " Um... well I'm Pietra. Hi..." I give an awkward little wave that caused the brown-haired boy to smirk. I lower my gaze before continuing. " Um.. so who are you guys?"

"Really Pietra? Were you not listening at all? These are your great uncles and aunt"

Let me tell you now, I've never spoken so fast in my life. But shock does weird things to your body, "Serious? I thought you were just joking. I mean time travel isn't entirely possible. Are you sure? I mean unless they arrived in a TARDIS... did you? I mean it wouldn't really be a TARDIS, but maybe something similar. Was Dr Who the government's way of trying to prepare us for when time travel actually happens? I mean we'd totally be used to it in a couple of years. I'm kind of used to it now. It's a bit of a shock though, isn't it? I mean a week before I go to school and then **BAM!** three strangers just appear in my room claiming to be my great aunt and uncles. A bit if a shock, wouldn't you say? I would say that. Yeah...shocking."

The four of them look at me like I was a lunatic.

How had I manged to go from extremely awkward to annoyingly chatty within the space of three seconds? Well done! I mentally face-palm and blush profusely.

"Darling, why don't you go calm down a bit and perhaps make us some tea?"

"Yeah. Five cups of tea coming right up. See you in the living room." They're kind of blocking the door so I have to weave myself between them and head to the kitchen. Well life suddenly became a lot more exciting...

* * *

The children looked at each other in confusion. They hadn't understood a lot of what she said. Something about doctors, the government and being tardy. It was an entirely befuddling experience. One thing they were sure of was that the girl was definitely shocked.

"I'm sorry about that," began Susan. It was still strange when she spoke. Her voice had changed with age,"It must have caught her by surprise that's all. Why don't we head down to the living room and wait for the tea and you can tell me how you came to be here."

Susan lead them to the living room. The children sat on the sofa that faced a large black box that Susan said was the TV. Susan sat on a chair that she had moved so that it faced the children.

"I presume you've just come from the Dawn Treader." said Susan

"Why yes! However did you know?" Lucy was simply ecstatic at seeing her sister, even if she had aged considerably.

"You told me. When you came back. You wrote a letter telling me everything about Narnia. But you never said anything about this. I thought perhaps you might give me some warning when you return? After all, it was quite startling to see you just sitting on the floor in my granddaughter's bedroom." Susan let out a quiet chuckle. She'd missed her siblings dearly since the train crash. It was so good to see them again. She wished Peter was here, it was simply horrible that he wasn't. It was causing her heart to slowly break. Never mind. At least she had Edmund and Lucy. She never knew Eustace that well, she supposed now was her chance.

"So we shall return. Well that is a relief. I did not want to be stuck here. No offence meant. And perhaps we were not meant to tell you; it may have changed something." Eustace had always been a fairly logical boy and Susan was impressed by his answer as well as his manners.

"I suppose so."

"So where's Peter?" Susan was shocked by Edmund's question. It was full of hope at seeing his brother once more, she did not have the heart to tell him what had happened.

"He is gone. Maybe we shouldn't talk of the past. I doubt it would do ant good" Susan's voice was cold and harsh. The three children were shocked to see how quickly her tone had changed and thought better of continuing the topic."

"So what about your husband?" Lucy asked. Edmund and Eustace mentally applauded Lucy at the clever change in topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is he?"

"He passed away" Darn it. They were back to awkward silences. "You would have liked him. He was a bit like Caspian, only he was American."

"Tell us more"

So Susan told them all about her life. Without mentioning any of her siblings or their effects on her life. She had moved to America and it was there that she had met Lester Broadbent, the man who became her husband. He was a banker and was a funny and caring man who Susan had truly loved. Shortly after their marriage Susan learnt that she was infertile. Rather than become angry or upset, Lester had helped her through her grief and suggested they go into adoption. A few months later they adopted their baby daughter Lucia (named after Lucy). Lucia grew up to have her own kids, Pietra and Edward (named after Peter and Edmund). However Lucia had died whilst giving birth to Edward. This had caused Lucia's husband to slowly become insane and he began to physically abuse the children due to his anger towards Lucia's death. It was soon after that he committed suicide and custody was handed to Susan and Lester. They moved to England and had spent their lives living happily together. That was until Lester died 2 years ago. Susan had remained strong for Edward and Pietra, trying not to show her pain.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

I finished making the tea and brought it into the living room. Gran was talking about Pop. We hadn't talked about him for months and the pain still seemed fresh. The thought of him brought tears to my eyes. I set the tray with the tea, milk and sugar on it on the side table next the couch before walking out. The strangers seemed captivated by Gran. I doubt they even noticed me entering. I went to my room and sank into my bed. Gran was probably telling them her life story or something. They can't really be from the past can they. If they came from the past does that mean Narnia might be real. Narnia was a place that Gran often talked about. It was a place full if myths and legends, too wondrous to be true. Her siblings and herself had been there as children. Maybe that was how they got here. The must have taken a wrong turn in Narnia or something. Oh come on! I can't start believing in fairy tales. Think logically. Try and remember Dr Who. Maybe they accidentally stepped into a time vortex or something...

Oh I don't know. Gran's convinced. She showed me the photos once and I've gotta say those strangers look an awful lot like them...

Perhaps. Maybe. I'll go with that for now. After all, it's something to do. And I've been bored out of my mind these past 5 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe We Should Bond?

**Hi again! **

**Hope you enjoy the story. I promise the reason why Edmund, Eustace and Lucy are here will probably be revealed soon. I've got an idea for the story planned, but if there's anything people want to see feel free to review or PM. Thank you AllisonReader for being my first ever reviewer. You are awesome. **

**Yet another chapter. Just a filler really, I thought maybe you'd like to see how Pietra's feeling.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

It's been at least an hour now. I'm going to have to pick Eddie up soon. Seriously, I know it's been like 70 years since Gran's seen them, but the sooner these strangers are on their way the better. It's just so bizarre. Once we've put this shared nightmare behind us, I can go back to being sane.. I've been racking my brains for the past hour...I can't find any logic to this. Ugh. My puny, little brain is obviously too stupid to comprehend even a flicker of a reason as to why and how those strangers were sitting in my bedroom. They were sitting around the painting that Gran had inherited from her Aunt Alberta. I had always adored it so Gran had hung it above my bed. When I couldn't sleep I used to just stare at it and imagine life on that little ship that was drifting along in the ocean. I had studied it carefully and I had found no hints as to how the strangers had entered my room. I had searched my room from top to bottom and still nothing. It's a mystery to me and I have a feeling it's going to stay that way.

I really need to go pick Eddie up. Ok that may be a tiny lie. If I leave now I may be about 45 minutes early. But that's only a small time to wait. It's about how long it takes to make my home-made spaghetti. Darn it. Now I feel really hungry. Maybe I can stop off at Maccies. I really want a McFlurry. Like super badly. It doesn't help that even though it's Britain and it's almost September, it's super hot out there. It's the hottest summer we've had EVER. I mean seriously, I'm boiling. But it'll all go away in two weeks when they predict the most rainfall we've ever had. Oh yes! Two weather extremes in one year. The joy!

I'm gonna ask if I can go now. Hopefully Gran will be too preoccupied with her guests to notice how early it is. I go downstairs and see Gran telling them about Gramps death. I feel my heart shatter and a wave of sorrow washes over me. Gran notices me come in and gives me a smile of acknowledgement. She feels my pain. I know she tried to shield Eddie and I from the pain, but I heard her cry herself to sleep most nights. She felt it more than any of us. Of course she did, she'd known him the longest by far.

"Thanks for the tea Pietra. It was lovely." the strangers look up at me as Gran thanks me,"I hope you've calmed down a bit because I'm going to re-introduce you to my family now. This is Edmund, Lucy and Eustace" They each give me a wave as Gran says their names " They will be staying with us until they return to their time."

"Oh...umm...ok" Well that was surprising. I was kinda expecting it, where else are they going to stay? It's not like we don't have enough space, we have 2 spare rooms, but they each have a single bed so I guess somebody's sharing. Still, I have to share my house with three complete strangers for the foreseeable future. What if I don't like them? What if they don't like me? I already know that blonde one, Eustace, isn't exactly my best friend. I suppose I _did _throw my phone at him. It's not like he doesn't have reason to dislike me. Maybe we should bond? "We should go shopping, they need to get some new clothes."

The brown-haired boy, I think he's Edmund, scoffs and I shoot him a menacing glare. At least I hope it's menacing, unfortunately I can't see myself and I'm not that great at facial expressions.

"That's a great idea Pietra. Especially if they'll be staying here for some time. Try to buy enough clothes for two weeks. Also can you try and buy an inflatable mattress, Lucy will be staying in your room. You can take my purse from my handbag. Use the credit card"

Ok. So I'm sharing a room. I can deal with that...as long as she doesn't snore. Oh I _really_ hope she doesn't snore.

"Ok then. I suppose we should all get going. We'll stop off for lunch before we pick up Edward." I kissed Gran on the cheek "Bye, love you"

* * *

**So they're going shopping. Anything anyone wants to see?**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Adventures

**Hello again. I would like to thank AllisonReader and Amandla123 for helping me with this story. Also thanks to EgLynx, mrs peeta mellark 2.0 and NinaVuelta93 for reviewing. Hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Side Note: I have my GCSE mocks coming up, so updates from this point onwards for the next month will go to being once a week or so instead of once every day or two. Sorry, but exams are kinda important, and it's only temporary. In other news I'm planning to write a Sherlock (TV series) fanfiction. Sherlock donates his sperm during his drug days and later finds himself stuck with teenage twins. Should be fun. So watch out for that. **

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV****  
**

About four seconds into the cab journey I lose control of my mouth again "So you're from the past, hey? Must be fun in the forties. Oh my gosh! That could totally be an epic TV show, Fun In The Forties. You guys could write and direct it and stuff 'cause you would know, wouldn't you? I mean it would be so cool. Slowly drifting off track...what I meant to ask was how did you get here? And why were you in my room? And Lucy and Eustace, why are you still wearing jumpers 'cause it's like forty degrees outside? And what's with you sitting around my painting? And why did you come here? And why'd you come _now_? Oh, did I ask you how you got here yet, 'cause I think that one's important, don't you?"

They stare at me like I'm insane...again. Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I just control myself like any other normal person would? Oh well, being normal's overrated.

"Well, we were staying at Eustace's home whilst Peter, Susan and our parents were in America," Lucy begins, "when we were sucked into a painting. In fact, I believe it was the one that was in your room. Anyway, after being sucked into the painting we found ourselves in Narnia and boarded a boat with Caspian-"

"On the Dawn Treader, right?" A look of surprise crosses their faces, "I know all about Narnia. Gran used to tell me all about it. All the adventures she had...it was a nice bedtime story. But that's all it was. It's not real, you can't just enter a wardrobe and be in a magical land full of witches and fauns and talking lions. You can't. It's not logical. You can't, you can't...It doesn't make sense. Can't you see? None of it makes sense. It's not logical...so it can't be true"

"But this isn't logical..." says Edmund "and it is still happening. Not everything depends on logic."

I can't help laughing at the absurdity of the situation. I am in a cab, with my great aunts and uncles. And as well as that...ha...as well as that...they came through a magical land that used to stop my nightmares when I was younger. What...the hell...is happening? See if I was dreaming, I'd have woken up by now. So it's not like it's that. Let's just pretend they're my cousins then, and not my great aunts and uncles. Because they can't be.

"Can we just pretend, for the sake of my sanity because I am slowly having a breakdown, that you aren't you know, my great aunts and uncles. Can you just be like cousins or something. I can't...I can't do this right now..." I shake my head slowly. I think I might be losing my mind.

"Of course! This must be a very strange situation for you. It's a bit strange for us too. I mean, your Susan's granddaughter! Not by blood of course, but that's alright. You're still family." Lucy's bright smile is all I need to calm down. Gran is right, she is _really_ nice. She seems really energetic too, I'm kinda glad I'm sharing a room with her. She's right though, I'm not the only one in an awkward situation. I can't even imagine how it would feel to see Eddie seventy years in the future. It's crazy. All of it.

"Wow. This sounds alrigh'. Are you practicin' for a play or somefin''" A rough voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Yeah." Oh darn, I forgot that the cabbie may have been listening, "We got a big production coming up so we're practicing all we can. Whaddya think?"

"Was good. You could try believin' a tad more though. Anyways, here ya are."

"Thanks. Here you go. Keep the change." I hand him a tenner as we leave the cab.

"Ta. Hope ya play goes well." I give him a smile and a wave as he drives away. Phew. That was close. Gotta keep the time travel thing silent when outside. Need to remember that.

"That was quick thinking Pietra." says Eustace. I smile at him.

"Well looks like we've got some shopping to do. Let's try to not to say anything 'bout you guys coming from the past for the time being, yeah?" They all nod in agreement as we head into Pyramids (you know, the one in Birkenhead).

"Wow. It's so big. I've never seen anything like it." Eustace seems genuinely amazed. That or he's still delirious from when I threw my phone at him. I should probably apologise for that, he seems like an alright kind of guy.

"It's a shopping complex. It's got everything you'd ever need. And right now what you need is clothes. Come on, they still have the summer sales on so you should be alright. It's gonna be hard to make you guys fit in, not gonna lie."

"You know we're not all male. I'm not a guy in the slightest."

"I know Lucy." I give her a wide smile, "It's just what people say nowadays when they're speaking to a group of people. Sorry."

And our shopping adventures begin.

* * *

They shopped for forty minutes. In this time they learnt a lot about each other as well as themselves. Lucy learnt that boob tubes and hot pants were probably not the best sorts of clothes for her. Edmund and Eustace learnt that they did not look good wearing pants that showed their underwear. Pietra learnt that she and her cousins have a lot in common, including their completely immature behaviour when trying to find suitable clothing. They children eventually found clothing that made them feel comfortable, look good and fit into modern society. Pietra had told them a bit about modern technology, but found that her audience were a tad too overwhelmed to take it in properly and decided it would be best to tell them more at home. Edmund screaming "That's simply incredible!" had drawn too much attention for Pietra's liking. But ultimately they had had a good time. Trying on hilarious clothes and talking about the difference and similarities between their times. They had attempted to remain positive and the topic of Susan had remained taboo. No one wanted to be reminded that Susan was nearing her time.

The children bonded well. They found friendship in their odd situation and Pietra found that even though she had not known her 'cousins' for long, she would miss them when they were gone. Perhaps it was the sudden activity in her life, or perhaps it was the fact that this was the first time she had met family excluding her parents and grandparents, but Pietra felt included. Pietra had not had many friends in her life, she was not bullied, but rather ignored. For a while she had liked it this way, but upon meeting her 'cousins' she felt that maybe being ignored was not the way forward. On this shopping excursion she had enjoyed life more than she had in a long time...and deep down, she wanted it to stay this way.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

Before we leave to pick up Eddie we stop off at Sports Direct to buy the inflatable mattress and pump. I'm excited about sharing a room with Lucy now, she's super cool. It's just occurred to me that I haven't really talked about Eddie yet. This may cause problem because Eddie's...well...it's complicated. No doubt Eddie'll enjoy the company though.

We hop in a cab to pick up Eddie. Oh, how am I gonna tell him about this? I mean, I can't just say, _t__hese are your great aunts and uncles, you will be staying with them for the foreseeable future_. Gran tried that with me and I had a mini freak out. I temporarily lost control of my mouth and I spent an hour asking _well how on earth did this happen?_ I can't put him through that. He's got enough problems already. Then again, I can't really say they're our cousins, that would be unfair to him. He deserves to know. Ok. So I tell him... Ugh. This is gonna be hard.

We pull up out side Wirral Sports Centre. Here we are. I best go get him. Yay! This is gonna be awkward.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Eddie

**Hello again. It just occurred to me that you may want to know what I listen to whilst I'm writing this story. It's a mix in 8tracks called 'over the mountains & under the stars' by megs77. It's really cool and I would suggest checking it out. Thank you to...**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

I walk out of the cab to go meet Eddie. He looks tired, he must have been working really hard today. I'm proud of Eddie, he wants to go professional one day and compete in the Paralympics. He was born with Phocomelia, it's a disease that prohibits the growth of limbs. In Eddie's case, it was his legs. We managed to get enough money to get him prosthetics, it took him a while, but he's used to them now. He competes in wheelchair tennis to make up for the fact that he's, you know, legless. He's sitting down on a bench, deep in thought. His depression hits him unexpectedly and often at the worst of times. He's wearing jeans and an MCR T shirt, he was heart broken when they broke up. Rock music helps him focus his anger, it makes him less destructive because his anger becomes directed at the song rather than at his life.

"Hey Eddie. How was practice?"

"Good. I had fun. What's wrong, you look anxious?" Darn it. Why'd he have to know me so well.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. Hey look, we have guests, they're gonna be staying with us for a while..."

"Cool. Who are they?"

"Family." I look at his confused face. Family is taboo in our house, we've had a lot of bad experiences concerning our family. "I'll explain at home. They're in the cab. Be nice. No questions."

"Why can't I ask questions?"

"Hey. I said no questions." I give him a smirk and we both burst out laughing. This is what I like about our relationship. We understand each other.

We enter the cab. Eddie looks wary, on edge. This must be a bit weird for him. Edmund, Lucy and Eustace don't know about his legs yet. He's wearing jeans that cover his prosthetics, Other than his slightly off walk, they shouldn't suspect anything. Eddie twirls his racket in his hands. He only fidgets when he's nervous. I try to ease the awkwardness.

"Eddie. This is Edmund, Lucy and Eustace," I gesture to each person in turn, "Edmund, Lucy, Eustace...this is Eddie" Eddie remains silent and stares at the floor.

"So you play tennis. It must be fun." Kudos Edmund. Well done for starting a conversation. I slide my gaze over to Eddie. He knows they probably don't know about his legs. He likes to joke about his situation, but it hurts him more than he lets on. We recently moved schools, some idiots stole his prosthetics and beat him up with his own legs. Ugh. I hate people. Seriously, they disgust me.

"Yeah. It's cool. Do you play?"

"On occasion. I'm not particularly good. I much prefer cricket."

"Yeah...I never really liked cricket much. Guess I never gave it a proper go." They don't offer cricket in the Paralympics so Eddie wasn't much interested in it. We arrive at the house. The journey seems to have passed quicker than usual. I pay the cabbie and we head in, arms full with shopping bags.

"Gran," I call as I open the door, "we're back." Our house isn't small, but it's not really massive. It has three floors, but you can only see two of them because we're on a hill. On the middle floor we have the garage (which Eddie and I converted to a hangout area because we don't have any cars) and a living room as well as a small bedroom. On bottom floor we have the kitchen and another sorta living room area. Upstairs we have the rest of the bedrooms. I like our house, but it's more a house than a home. It lacks warmth.

"Does Eddie know?" Gran's first question catches me off guard. Was I meant to tell him? I don't remember Gran saying anything...

"Do I know what?"

"Um...Eddie. Meet your great aunts and uncles!" I gesture to Edmund Lucy and Eustace in an overly dramatic manner. Eddie looks at me like I'm a maniac. Really, that's like the third time today. "Remember all those stories Gran told us of Narnia. They're true. And remember her brother's and sisters. Well they're here."

"Now that doesn't make sense because Gran has a brother called Peter not Eustace."

"Well Peter isn't here..." says Lucy, "and Eustace is our cousin. We came from the Dawn Treader."

"What is this? A joke? Some sort of weird prank? 'Cause it's not very inventive. You might as well go the whole way and tell me aliens have landed."

"Eddie darling," says Gran, "calm down. I know it's a bit difficult to believe, but it is true. Please understand this."

"Pietra," he looks at me with pleading eyes, "you can't believe this."

"I didn't at first, but they honestly are. They don't even know what phones are-"

"We do know what phones are." Eustace interrupts

"Not mobile phones. That's the thing I threw at you. Sorry 'bout that by the way"

"No need to apologise. You were in shock." Eustace and I share a smile.

"Excuse me. But I think the boy having a mental breakdown might be a tad more important than the introduction of flippin' mobile phones to society. Pietra. It can't be true."

"But it is Eddie. It's ok. You'll get used to it. Just think of them as cousins and not, you know, people who logically should be seventy years older than us."

"But they wouldn't be because they're-"

"Here. Yes I know."

"I wasn't going to-"

"It's ok Eddie, it's just shock. Gran I'm gonna take him upstairs and help him calm down." I lead Eddie upstairs despite his protests. I flop into his bed whilst he stares accusingly at me.

"Pietra. what are you doing?"

"Eddie, they don't know."

"What? You mean about them having-"

"Yes. They don't know they're dead."

"But-"

"And you're not going to tell them. Are you?"

"No. I get it. But Pietra. It can't be true."

"Well...I have an idea. You know all those books you read about time travel. Actually, just think about it as real life Dr Who."

"I see no madman in a blue box."

"Well, the new series hasn't started yet, just imagine they're Peter Capaldi's new companions and they're stuck in our time for a bit"

"So we've just gotta look after them"

"Yep!"

"And soon enough they'll go back to their own time."

"They've gotta."

"Ok...I can do that"

"Nah Eddie._ We_ can do that. In it together, yeah?"

"In it together." We share a smile and head downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Discovery

**Hey, straight after I posted the last chapter I realised I hadn't put my put down who I was thanking. I'll add them on today (sorrry). Thank you to AllisonReader, EgLynx, NinaVuelta93, PopRockShawty, narnias no.1fan, KookiesandKream and anyone else who follows or favourites the story. On with the story, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

Eddie's behaved himself so far, I'm glad of that. I know he isn't entirely comfortable with this yet. I'm sure Eustace, Edmund and Lucy don't know about his legs yet. I wonder how they'll react. We ordered pizza and we're currently watching Dr Who. It took me a while to convince them that it was actually a television, they were so used to the giant boxes and black and whites screens. It's getting pretty late and we should probably get to bed soon, Gran already went to bed an hour ago. We need to allocate bedrooms and whatnot. I'm sharing a room with Lucy, so at least that's sorted. Now it's just a matter of which boy is sleeping where. Best organise it now to save a kerfuffle when we're too tired to think straight.

"Eustace, Edmund, which bedroom do you want?" They completely ignore me, hypnotised by the TV. I throw a pillow at Eustace who was sitting on the floor across the room; he has a mini heart attack when the pillow hits him._  
_

"Why must you insist on throwing things at me?" He gives me a stern look and an exasperated sigh but I see his mouth turn up slightly in a smile.

"Which bedroom do you want?"

"I don't much mind. What about you Edmund?" Edmund doesn't even notice Eustace's existence. Eustace turns to me, "I see why you threw a cushion at me now." He cracks a goofy smile as he throws a pillow at Edmund that hits him square in the face. I burst out laughing at Edmund's face, a mixture of surprise and hurt. I think Eustace bruised his ego. Edmund throws the pillow back at Eustace who catches it effortlessly and chucks it back at me. I catch it and hug it close to me, grinning like a maniac.

"Oi Edmund, wha' bedroom you wan'?" I say in a Scouse accent.

"Would you mind if I was near Lucy? She is my sister after all."

"I guess your on your own Eustace. You've got the middle floor bedroom."

"It means we won't hear his snoring!" Edmund says. Eustace scowls at him and I throw a pillow at Edmund whilst giggling. I'm met with a face full of pillow. Who threw that?

"Ssh." Lucy says to me, a grin on her face. Why'd she lob a pillow at me? "I'm trying to watch." A feeble excuse.

This will not do. I must seek revenge. "PILLOW FIGHT!" I scream. Eddie laughs, remembering all the pillow fights we've had in the past. He always managed to win.

We're all on our feet and I'm getting hit with pillows on every side. I'm laughing so hard it hurts. This goes on for a few minutes until I hear a high-pitched scream of terror. Lucy! I look around frantically, desperately trying to find Lucy. It's at this point that I notice I'm on the floor and Eustace is lying oddly on top of me. Well this is slightly awkward. My eyes fall on Lucy. She's holding one of Eddie's prosthetics in her hands.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. I'm so sorry." She gives Eddie an apologetic look. She looks like she's about to cry. Well, I guess they know about Eddie now.

"Hey, it's ok Lucy. It was an accident." Eddie's sprawled on the floor. I cough lightly. Eustace notices he's on top of me and blushes violently whilst getting up and brushing himself off. I walk over to Eddie, help him up and sit him on the sofa. The room is so silent you could hear a pin drop. I gently take Eddie's leg from Lucy. She looks utterly distraught. I pat her on the shoulder before helping Eddie put his prosthetic on.

"Eddie..." Lucy begins. Sorrow etched onto her face. "What happened?"

"I was born like this."

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy walks over to Eddie, sits next to him and gives him a hug. Eddie grins, I think he's just glad she didn't have a major freak out.

"You've no reason to be sorry. It was an accident." Silence descends once again.

"I think we should all get to bed," I say, " It's been a long day and I am knackered. Anyone with me?"

"Yep. I'm all for sleeping, sis." Eddie leaves the room and walks upstairs. Ugh. Well, it could've been worse.

"Guys," I shoot a smile at Lucy, " I think it's best we don't bring this up again. Eddie's completely normal, no treating him like a freak. I mean, you guys didn't even notice until... Well, yeah. But no one's to feel sorry for him, and you don't get to make jokes unless he does. Got that?"

"He makes jokes about it. I think it's a very serious matter." Edmund looks at me with concern.

"It's a coping mechanism. And, to be fair, a lot of his jokes are hilarious." I break into a wide smile, however no one joins me.

"Pietra," says Eustace, "This must have been very hard for you. I can't imagine-"

"This was never hard for me. Not like it was for Eddie. And although he struggled, he's embraced it now. So nothing's happened. This shouldn't change anything. Now there are certain circumstances where you've got to let him have his space and stuff like that. But don't use his disability as an excuse. He shouldn't ever be left out of anything. Now come on. It's almost midnight and it's been a busy day. You guys traveled through time and space. I think you're deserving of a nap at least."

We find some PJs for Lucy, Edmund and Eustace. We'll sort out the rest of the clothes tomorrow. I go to my bedroom, change into my PJs, turn off the lights and flop down in my bed. I hope nobody makes a big deal with Eddie in the morning. I doubt I'm gonna be able to sleep much. This is all just so crazy. I'm trying to remember this morning but it feels like a lifetime away. Lucy enters the room, she's wearing purple PJs with a giant Tinkerbell printed on her top. It was on sale in Primark.

"Pietra, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. This is all a bit crazy, and super unexpected...What about you? Seeing Gran the way she is and having to completely adjust to, basically, a new world. It can't be easy."

"It's not like Narnia...This is meant to be our world. I'm meant to be comfortable here. Not that I'm not but..."

"It's not the same."

"No...it's not. I miss Peter. And Susan...she's so different. I love her so much, but she's been through so much since I last saw her. She seems so much more mature. She's always been the sensible one in the family, but she's so grown up. It's almost like...almost like..." The landing light is on so I can see, what looks like, a single tear roll down Lucy's face. But I'm not sure. She turns to look at me, "Pietra, it's almost like she's a different person." In that second Lucy breaks into tears, her body shaking with sobs.

"Oh Lucy. Lucy, no. She's the same person. It's just the shock of seeing her a lot older. You're not used to it. She _has_ been through a lot. But she's still the same person." I don't know what to say. I'm used to comforting Eddie, but this is a completely different situation. "Lucy, calm down. She will have changed, it's been seventy years. You changed so much during the Golden Age, remember? You lived a lifetime and you were a very different person by the end of it. Remember?" Lucy cries harder and nods her head. Why did she have to be such a caring person? I understand now when Susan said she was valiant, I doubt she would express these feelings to Edmund or Eustace. I am flattered, but what am I meant to do?

"Lucy, she's still the same person deep down, but this has come as a shock to her also. And you have to understand, she's not a teenager anymore. She can't behave the way she used to. She has responsibility, she has to look after me and Eddie. And she's been through a lot of pain since you last saw her. So much pain. Susan is so happy to see you. I saw it on her face. She hasn't been this happy in years. You bring her joy, Lucy. You _all_ bring her joy." I notice Lucy's crying less, "But it's ok if she's changed a little on the outside. I can promise you this, she is the same on the inside. She just wants to bond with her sister. Catch up on everything. It'll all be ok Lucy. You've managed to bottle this up for the whole day, you can let it go" I frown in shame. This was an inappropriate time for me to be thinking of Frozen.

Lucy has quietened down considerably, "Thank you Pietra. Thank you"

"Sshh Lucy. It's ok." I rub her back and stroke her hair until she falls asleep. I carry her to the inflatable bed (with great difficulty) and tuck her in. Poor thing. This must be such a huge adjustment for her. She's been through so much and she's younger than me. I could never imagine having to fight in battle, having to deal with death on such a large scale, having to see your sister seventy years older than you, with not that much longer to go. It breaks my heart to think about it. _Living_ it would be... well, it would be on a whole other level.


	7. Chapter 7: Back To School

**Hi, I skipped a week of the story because I needed it to move along. If enough people want me to do a companion piece about that week I will. Sorry, but I promise it will get better soon.**

**Thank you to AllisonReader, PopRockShawty, KookiesandKream, merechis19 and anyone else who follows, favourites or reads.**

* * *

The children had been in 2014 for a week with no indication as to why they were there. They had grown rather accustomed to modern life. It had taken two days but Pietra and Edward had managed to inform them of modern etiquette and how to use modern technology. Once they had been introduced to touch screens they had spent the rest of the day touching various surfcaces; determining what was touch-screens and what wasn't. It had irked Pietra to no end. Since arriving in modern day Eustace had watched every episode of Dr Who ever created with Edward. The two got along surprisingly well. Eustace completely ignored Edward's disability and Edward found himself surprisingly comfortable around Eustace. The two had become the best of friends. Pietra said they had a 'bromance'; Eustace did not know what this meant, but Edward laughed so he did too. He hoped it did not mean what he thought it did because Eustace was certain he was not gay.

Pietra had introduced Lucy to the internet and the world of Tumblr. Lucy was fascinated and had quickly learnt about modern culture and how it worked. She had started using the phrase 'YOLO', much to Pietra's dismay. Pietra had to have a stern talk with her about internet language and when it could and could not be used. Lucy had also started to enjoy modern music. She liked bands like Mumford And Sons and Lord Huron. Pietra had given Lucy her old MP3 player; it was not uncommon to find Lucy lying on the floor, listening to various musicians. However, when she was not doing this, she was talking with Susan. The two would talk for hours and Lucy was always finding out new things about her sister. She did not question why she did not feature in Susan's stories. There must be a good reason why her sister was keeping things from her.

Susan spent a lot of time with her siblings and also found herself warming to Eustace. Before this she had only met him whilst he was an 'annoying brat'. Now he was anything but. He was probably one of the nicest young people Susan had did not spend as much time with Edmund as she did with anyone else. This was probably because Edmund had become addicted to video games. Not violent ones, (they reminded him too much of the battles in Narnia that had brought him much heartache,) but games such as Mario and Pokemon. It was not strange to find him sitting on his bed, entranced by his game, completely unaware of the time. Pietra had started to worry about him. It was getting rather unhealthy. But it was all about to change.

They were going to school.

Susan had organised the children's applications and lied slightly about their ages so that they could be in the same year as either Pietra or Edmund. They had bought uniforms and stationary and any other school necessities. It was a new school for Pietra and Edward as well, after the incident with Edward's prosthetics they thought it best to move.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

We're standing in front of the school. We'd been asked to arrive early so that the headmistress could have a 'chat' with us.

"Come on darlings," says Gran, "We can't just stand here all day" She walks into the school and I hastily follow. Gran has been here once before, unlike me. Eddie and I had never had the chance to visit, I was in school and Eddie was in hospital after being beaten up. I drink in my surroundings and look around at my brother and 'cousins'. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace are astounded at the size of the school. They didn't believe me when I told them that each year group has around 100 pupils. They had always gone to small schools, this is definitely going to be a daunting experience for them. After walking for a while we find ourselves at the headmistress' door. Gran knocks on the door and enters. The headmistress smiles at us and tells us to sit down. There are only two chairs so only Gran and Eddie sit down. I can tell Eddie doesn't want to sit down, but I know standing for long periods of time can hurt him so I give him a my _do it or else_ look until he sits down.

'Well then. Who's who?" asks the headmistress. She seems nice enough, but she's annoyingly cheery. Lucy's always happy but the level of positive energy coming from the headmistress, Mrs Mann, (I know, I laughed too,) was overwhelming. We all introduce ourselves and Mrs Mann tells us all about her 'wonderful school'. I never been to a wonderful school. A school isn't wonderful in my eyes until it's rid itself of bullies; and every school has bullies. She shows us around the school, I don't think Lucy can quite get her head around how big the school is yet.

The school bell goes. Gran says goodbye and Mrs Mann shows us to our classrooms. First she takes Eddie and Eustace to their classroom. We wave goodbye as they enter the 'war-zone' (aptly named by my brother). Thank goodness they're in the same class. Then she takes Edmund, Lucy and I to our classroom. I'm surprised that we're all in the same class. I was honestly expecting us to be split up. We enter the classroom to be met with twenty questioning eyes. Ugh, I hate starting new schools. There are a couple of seats free at the front of the classroom, Edmund, Lucy and I sit there. The moment we sit down the room bursts into chatter. I pick up a lot of '_Who the hell are they?'_s. Lucy gives me a look of worry and Edmund looks downright nervous. He's fought in hundreds of battles, but I think high school has him beat. A few seconds later a man with dyed blond hair and loads of fake tan walks in. Oh I hope this isn't our form tutor.

"Registration time everyone!" He says in a thick Scottish accent. Why is everyone here so energetic? It's 8.30 in the morning and the first day of school. And let's just try and forget the fact that my form teacher is orange and I'm desperately trying not to burst out laughing. I look over to Edmund and Lucy only to see their mouths open in shock. I don't think I've introduced them to fake tan yet. Oops. "Hope you all had a good summer holiday. As you may have noticed we have some new students." He seats himself on his desk and continues, "I'm Mr Robertson. Why don't you come on up and introduce yourself? Your name and one fact please."

Edmund, Lucy and I share a look of terror. I do not want to do this. What are Edmund and Lucy gonna say. _Hi! I'm from the 1940s and I've been to a magical place called Narnia! _They wouldn't say that though, because it's technically two facts. We stand up and face the class. I go first.

"I'm Pietra and the sky is blue" Most of the class looks at me blankly but a group of people in the back laugh loudly, obviously getting my joke. I think we just found our friends.

"I meant a fact about yourself Pietra." says Mr Robertson.

"Sorry sir," I say, turning around and shooting him a grin, "You should have been more specific." Now here is the bit that determines whether or not he's a good teacher. It all depends on if he smiles back. Yes! He does! SCORE! We have a good teacher!

I turn to look at Edmund, it's his turn next. " Hello, I'm Edmund and Pietra is my cousin" Well done Edmund!

Next up...Lucy. "Umm...I'm Lucy and Edmund is my brother." Good. We didn't give anything particularly personal away.

"Well. It looks like we have a little family in here. You can sit down now, if you want"

We sit down and I let out a sigh of relief. "That went well" says Edmund.

I laugh and say, "Yeah, it did" We all share a smile as Mr Robertson takes the register. We have ten minutes until we have to go to the first lesson. One of the people who was sitting at the back comes up to me.

"Hey," he says, "That was a neat joke."

"Thanks." I say. This person could be a potential friend. He has mocha coloured skin and shoulder length black hair.

"I'm Reggie. What lesson you got next?" He gives me a charming smile. I'm not really used to attention from strangers. I don't know what to make of this.

"Ummm..."I look at my homework diary. "I have Maths"

"Hey, me too. I'll see you there" He walks away. Well that was peculiar.

"Ooooo" goes Edmund "Looks like someone's got an admirer" he smirks at me and I blush like mad. I elbow him in the ribs and Lucy bursts into fits of laughter. I join her, but Edmund just pouts at me. "Owww. That genuinely hurt" This only makes Lucy and I laugh harder and our stomachs hurt by the time the school bell goes for second lesson.

* * *

**Super points to anyone who can guess who Reggie is. **

**Need a clue? His full name is Reginal Souren.**

**What's that? It's not enough. Well here's another hint. It's an anagram.**

**Good luck. PM or review with your answers, I'd love to know who you think it is.**


	8. Chapter 8: Making Friends

**Hi everyone. Well done to KookiesandKream for being the first person to guess who Reggie is; followed by NinaVuelta93 who came second. Well Done! You're the only two so far, but that's understandable, he doesn't act a lot like his original character...yet.**

**Thank you to AllisonReader, narnia's no.1fan, NinaVuelta93 and PopRockShawty for reviewing, along with anyone else who follows, favourites or reviews. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**P.S. You're introduced to some new characters: Tom Satyr (thanks to KookiesandKream for the name) and Reese Cheape. See if you can guess who they are. It's a little easier this time.**

* * *

**Layla's POV**

It took us a moment to re-orientate ourselves in our new environment. We took several wrong turns when trying to find the maths block. And Edmund and Lucy were no help. They kept teasing me about Reggie. Geesh, I barely even know the guy. But here we are, entering the classroom just in time. There were three seats at the back. Unfortunately for me, Reggie had decided to break up the seating by sitting in the middle so that only two of us could sit together and one of us had to sit on our own. Well, not on our own, next to Reggie. The guy seemed nice before, but he was starting to get on my nerves. I gave Edmund and Lucy a look, I would be the martyr...this time.

We walk over to the seats, I lock eyes with Reggie. He beams at me and gestures to the free seat. I hear Edmund snigger, I turn and scowl at him. Why me?

"Hey there." says Reggie as I take my seat next to him.

"Hi." I reply, out of politeness of course.

"I saved you a seat."

"I noticed." He gives me a charming smile and I feel myself blush. Seriously. Ugh, what am I?

I look over his shoulder and see Edmund and Lucy talking to some guy.

"Hi," I say to him, "I'm Pietra."

"I know," he says, flashing a grin to Reggie, "I'm Tom. Nice to meet you." He leans over the desks and holds out his had for a handshake. I politely shake his hand. Odd, but then again I've seen odder. Tom has light brown, curly hair and deep brown eyes. He looks like the type of person who smiles a lot. I notice the way Lucy is looking at him. Hmmm...

Maths passes quickly, Reggie and I didn't talk much, though there was a bit of banter. I caught him sneaking glances at me once, but that was whilst I was sneaking glances at him, so I think I'll forgive him. Lucy, Edmund and I decided to pick the same subjects. Actually, they just picked whatever I picked, after all, I'm probably gonna be here longer than them so my grades are a tad more important than theirs. Next we have Biology, it's exceptionally boring. we're just going over what we did last year. Reggie and Tom aren't in this class, I kind of miss the excitement.

And there goes the bell. Break time! We said we'd meet Eddie and Eustace in the lunch hall during break. I speed walk there, unfortunately it's not 'cool' to run in school, and I don't want to draw attention to myself. Any other day I wouldn't care, but I have to look after my great aunt and uncles. I reach the lunch hall to find Eustace and Eddie sitting with some random dude. It looks like they're friends so all's good. They're sitting at the same table as Reggie and Tom, do they know each other or something?

"Hey Pietra, over here!" I hear Eddie call me and I realise I'm frowning. I walk over to him. "This is Reese. He said he'd teach me how to fence. How cool is that?"

Wow. I haven't seen Eddie this excited since he first started tennis, and that turned out ok. I smile at Reese, he seems like an alright kind of bloke.

"Hey," I hear Edmund say from behind me, "you rushed off."

"Yeah, came to see Eddie." I take a seat between Eddie and Reggie and ask my brother how his day was. He has every lesson with Reese and Eustace. I'm glad he's made friends, it's better than making enemies. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn and find myself face to face with Reggie.

"Hello again, I see you've joined the group. I guess that makes us friends." He smiles at me, but I don't smile back. He makes it sound like I'm joining a cult or something. I've never really been one for cults. I've also never been one for friends. Edmund, Lucy and Eustace have been my first _real_ friends, do I need any more? A part of me really wants to be friends with Reggie, after all, one day Lucy, Eustace and Edmund will be gone. And who will I have then?

"I guess so. Nice to meet you 'Friend Reggie'"

"Nice to meet you too 'Friend Pietra'" We share a look and burst out laughing. The bell goes and we get up to go to our lessons. Eddie invites Reese, Tom and Reggie to our house tonight. They seem like genuinely nice people, not to mention fun to hang out with. I found out that I have my Humanities with Reggie and Tom, and my English, PHSE and PE with Tom. I don't have any of my sciences with them.

The day passes quickly. Before I know it I'm walking home with Reggie, Tom, Reese, Eddie, Eustace, Edmund and Lucy. Lucy and Tom get along amazingly well, I'd like to say there's something between them, but I know Lucy isn't going to be here forever. If she distances herself, she has less chance of being hurt. Maybe. I'm jumping to conclusions, people can be friends without being together. But the way she looks at him... There is gonna be a serious talk tonight.

"What's up?" I jump like three metres into the air, Eddie shocked me. He should know better than to talk to me whilst I'm daydreaming. I scowl at his smiling face.

"Nothing Eddie. I'm great."

"No, you're not." I raise my eyebrows at him. He usually just leaves it.

"I'm fine, seriously. Just thinking."

"About anyone in particular?" He winks and nudges me. What the hell is he on about? I frown at him and he laughs and goes to talk to Reese. What was that about? What did he mean?

"You ok?" I turn to look at Reggie. Why does everyone think something's wrong with me?

"You know, Eddie just asked me the same thing." He smiles at me.

"Maybe it's because you look so sad."

"As a matter of fact, this is not my sad face, this is my thinking face."

"Well, were you thinking sad thoughts."

"Not particularly."

"Because to fly you need to think _happy_ thoughts."

"But I don't have any pixie dust." I mock-whine. We laugh as we reach the house. I get my key out and open the door.

"Gran! We're home!"

No one answers.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Hi, I wrote this whilst listening to all the Eurovision songs on loop. Any Eurovision fans out there? I know I am.**

**Back to the topic, thanks to NinaVuelta93, AllisonReader, EgLynx and anyone else who reads, favourites or follows. Special thanks to narnia's no.1fan who helped me out with a certain location later on in the chapter.**

**Well done to AllisonReader and NinaVuelta93 for guessing the characters.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

We search the whole house, Gran isn't here. I found a note on Gran's bed.

_The Gentle Queen is no more._

_She has been seized under the orders of the Rightful Queen, Jadis._

_Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police._

_Long Live The Queen._

No. No. No. This isn't happening. Gran can't be gone. Gran can't...she...no. I break down into sobs, collapsing on the floor. Why hadn't I known? I should have known? I was so happy just a minute a go. And now... Why hadn't I known? How long had she been gone? Why wasn't I here? I should have been here.

"Pietra," I hear Eddie say. Someone's rubbing my back, I don't know who, "Ssshhh, it's ok. We'll find her. We have to."

What am I doing? I'm the strong one. I can't be doing this to Eddie. But gran...no. She wouldn't have wanted this. Whoever this person was, Gran can't be dead. She's too strong for that.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's ok. You don't always have to hide your emotions. I can support you too." Eddie passes me some tissues and I sort my self out as I stand up. Crap. I forgot there were other people here. Ugh, what will Reggie, Tom and Reese think? Why me?

I look around. Edmund is holding the note with an expressionless face. Of course. Jadis. But she's dead. Oh Edmund, this isn't going to be good.

"She can't be. There's no way..." Edmund says.

"Evil always finds a way," I turn to face Reggie, "I am afraid we have not been entirely honest with you your majesties." He bows on one knee, as does Tom and Reese.

"What the hell is this, Reggie?" I question.

"My name is not Reggie. It is Oreius. I apologise for lying. We had to." I stare shocked at him. What's happening? Why? Just...no. He's a teenager...he can't. Ugh.

"So, who are the rest of you then?" asks Eddie. I'm still too shocked to say anything. I can tell my jaw has dropped and I should probably close my mouth right around now, but I can't. This is all too much.

"I am Tumnus." says Tom. Does he mean The Tumnus? As in the faun. Lucy runs at Tom and hugs him.

"Tumnus. I knew it. I just knew it. I've missed you so much" Tumnus falls over from the impact and Reese and Reggie rise from their bowed position and look at their friend. I can't help but smile at their reunion. Lucy has talked non-stop about Tumnus forthe past week, I'm glad they get to meet again.

"And I am Reepicheep" Eustace beams at Reese and goes to pat him on the shoulder.

"How does it feel to be tall?"

"Most spectacular I must say."

"How..Why?" I'm still a stuttering mess. A centaur, a faun and a mouse. All human. What?

"Whilst in Aslan's Country, Aslan offered us a chance to help our Kings and Queens in their own world. We have few memories of our previous life, only what we need to succeed in this task." Reggie says to me. Our eyes are locked. All of sudden I feel angry.

"So you knew my Gran would be taken! You knew she was in danger! And you didn't tell me." My voice breaks on the last sentence and I struggle to contain my tears, desperately fighting the urge to cry.

"We did not know what was going to happen. I swear. Only that we were to help." He sounds so desperate that I can almost forgive him. But he knew something bad was going to happen. He could have at least warned us. I tear my gaze away from his pleading face, I can't do this.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"She was taken by Jadis." I notice Edmund wince at her name. This can't be easy for him. He was sure Jadis was gone.

"Yes." says Tumnus, sensing the tension between Reggie and I and wanting to intervene. Good old Tumnus. I get my phone out and search _'freak weather patterns uk'._

"There. The Brecon Beacons, South Wales. They've been experiencing freak snow storms and generally cold weather for the past week. I reckon that's where they are. It ticks all the boxes."

"We can't go." I turn to look at Edmund. I must've misheard or something. My Gran's life is on the line. We are going. "They expect us to go. It's a trap. We don't know of their forces yet. We don't know how strong they are. We only have a few people, they could have an army."

"Edmund. This is your sister you're talking about. We can't just leave her..."

"We're not leaving her. I would never leave Susan. But we cannot underestimate the White Witch. We cannot fall for her tricks." A sound escapes my lips that I resembles a growl. He can't do this. We don't have time to waste.

Eddie touches my arm and I turn to face him, "It hurts, but he's right Pietra. I don't want to leave Gran, but if we go now...The White Witch is dangerous. She's killed before. If we go now, we might not return, and Gran wouldn't want that. But if we prepare, we might stand a chance. I can't take it any more. I walk out of the room. Of course I see the sense in what they're saying. But I can't leave her. She's the one person who's stuck with us through it all. Even if I have to go on my own, I will find a way of getting her back. If only I go, then there'll be less chance of the others getting hurt. But I'll have to leave soon. Maybe tonight. I can't leave now, I'll have to be at least semi-prepared for the journey. I guess that's what I'm doing, I'll leave tonight in secret.

* * *

**Just wondering...does anyone ship Reggie/Pietra, because my brother does. I know it's a bit strange, but he doesn't have any memories of his previous life so...yeah. But if people want it, I'll write it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Puzzles and Plans

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long break. I had exams and Duke of Edinburgh. For any non-Brits, you basically go for a 20 mile hike over two days with a couple of friends and a 15 kg bag. You stay overnight in tents at a campsite and try not to ache too much in the morning when you wake up. Our group did 25 miles instead of 20 though, we got lost and took a long detour. We called it 'the scenic route'. It was fun, but my legs are shredded. Hope you've all had a good time whilst I wasn't posting new chapters. Have fun reading...**

**Also, thank you to narnia's no.1fan, AllisonReader, EgyLynx, NinaVuelta93, Narnia4ever62 and PopRockShawty for reviewing, along with anyone else who reviews, follows or favourites.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed, trying to figure out a way to leave tonight without anyone suspecting. This is a lot more difficult than I had hoped. I've not got much time, It's already 5 o'clock. I want to believe them when they say they're gonna get Gran, but I have this sinking feeling that it's already too late. I see no reason why Jadis couldn't just kill her. It's taken a while to get used to the fact that Gran might be gone, I don't want it to be true. I've figured out that if I'm blunt about it, it's quicker and hurts less. The others have been sitting and mapping out the area where Jadis is using Google Maps. I've already done this, I know exactly what I'm gonna do and how I'm gonna do everything. Everything except leave that is.

It feels like betrayal. I don't want to betray them, but they aren't getting anywhere with this. They're going to hate me when they realise in the morning, but if I don't come back, at least there is hope of a rescue. I still don't understand why she took Gran, surely she'd have wanted Edmund and Lucy as well? I'm so confused, I don't understand her motive. I guess I'll find out tonight. There's a knock on the door.

"Hey," Edmund says as he enters my room, "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Haven't we all?" We share a small smile. "I _do_ care about Susan. But we wouldn't be helping by just charging in."

"I know. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't. You reacted completely normally." He flops on my bed next to me.

"How did you cope? You know, with all those battles and stuff. Constantly risking your lives, not knowing if you'd come back. I could never..." We sit in silence for a moment. Edmund seems uncomfortable for a bit, then a smile crosses his face.

"I had faith in Aslan. I knew he would protect me."

"Is he in this world?"

"Yes. He is. He said he is known by another name though."

"Oh. Ok then. Do you think he'll bring Gran back safely?"

"I hope so Pietra, I really do. But Aslan cannot prevent everything. He is not physical in this world. It's why he had to bring Oreius, Tumnus and Reep."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to calling them that."

Edmund chuckles, "Oreius has changed. He suits Reggie more than Oreius now. He was much more serious when he was in Narnia. I don't know what it is. Well actually, I have an idea..."

"What do you think it is?" Edmund beams at me.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to figure it out for yourself." I'll never figure it out. I'm not good with puzzles or riddles. I like straight answers.

"Oh come on. Give me a clue."

"No."

_"Edmund."_ I say as I playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"You know the reason. You know the reason very well."

"I _don't_ though." What is he going on about? I know nothing because he won't _tell_ me.

"That was my clue Pietra. That's all you are getting"

"This is really cruel."

"On the contrary, this is very fun." I scowl at him before my face breaks into a smile. Why does he always have to make me smile? Darn Edmund, I'm meant to be pestering him for clues but I can't take this seriously anymore.

"It is a welcoming sight to see you happy Pietra" I look at Reese-I mean Reep.

"It's nice to see you too Reep." I reply. It feels weird calling him that. He senses my discomfort.

"You need not call me by my Narnian name. If it makes you uncomfortable you may call me Reese."

"Always the gentleman Reep. No, Reep suits you, much better than Reese."

"Thank you Pietra."

"Now stop being so formal and lighten up a little. I don't bite."

"Ha. What about yesterday when you bit _me_?" Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"That was because you had your hand over my mouth."

"That's because you were about to tell me what happens in Sherlock."

"Well it was _obvious_"

"No it wasn't"

"It really was" Seriously, it wasn't even one of the tense bits or anything. I still don't know how he didn't get it

"Pietra, Edmund, maybe we should have some supper?"

"Great idea. I'm starved"

"Copy that."

I head downstairs to the kitchen. Someone's ordered margarita pizza, it smells amazing. I walk over and grab a slice, "Hey" I say as I stuff my mouth with pizza.

"Slow down Pietra, you've got to leave some for the rest of us" I playfully slap Eddie on the shoulder and carry on eating.

We eat in silence for a bit, I can feel Reggie's eyes on me. I made our argument before a little too personal. It's just that...I thought we were friends. I thought we had a connection...I don't know what it is, I feel happy with him. Gran had told me about General Oreius before, but I never pictured him like this. He sounded so different when Gran told me about him. So very different.

"We need to sort out where everyone is sleeping." I hear Eustace say.

"I'll sleep on the floor." says Reggie.

"As will I" says Tumnus.

"And I" says Reep.

"You don't have to," I say," we have another bed and Lucy and I can share. which means we'll have another bed. Gran's bed is big enough to fit two anyway." It feels horrible to acknowledge Gran's disappearance, but if they're fighting the White Witch tomorrow they need to at least sleep well.

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you." says Tumnus.

"It's no inconvenience Tumnus. We need to be rested up for tomorrow, this is the best way." I say.

"Are you sure?" asks Reggie. I look at him properly for the first time since our dispute.

"Yes."

"Well then we'll sort out further sleeping arrangements later."

"I guess so. Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go to bed now. We're gonna need the rest for tomorrow."

"I'll be up soon Pietra" says Lucy as I head upstairs. Always so happy and cheery.

I double check my bags before Lucy comes into bed before I drag the inflatable mattress into Gran's room and climb into my bed. Lucy comes upstairs and changes into her pajamas before coming into the bedroom.

"Why aren't you in your pajamas?" Lucy asks, giggling.

"Too tired to change" I mumble in a fake sleepy manner. Lucy clambers into my bed and sighs.

"The boys are going to bed soon by the way."

"That's good, they need their beauty sleep, especially Edmund. I mean, just look at his face" Lucy giggles before playfully punching me. "Lucy, Edmund said something weird to me earlier." I don't know if I should tell Lucy, but I can't figure it out. Lucy's clever though, she's bound to know.

"What did he say?"

"Well we were talking about Reggie and Edmund said he'd changed since Narnia-"

"He really has" says Lucy as she eyes me curiously.

"So I've heard. But here's the weird bit. Edmund thinks he knows what changed Reggie. He says I do too. He said, and I quote, 'I know the reason very well'."

"But that's because you do know the reason well Pietra." Flipping heck. Not more riddles.

"And how would I know the reason Lucy?"

"Because _you_ are the reason Pietra."

"What? No. _No_. How could I be the reason? I've not even known him a day."

"Pietra. Why do you call him Reggie? You call Tumnus and Reep by their Narnian names, but you don't for Reggie."

"Umm...Reggie suits him better."

"Why did you take what happened between you and Reggie earlier so personally?"

"I was emotional, I didn't know what I was feeling, what I was saying."

"Ugh. Pietra, you're not making this easy for me. How do you feel when you're with him?"

"I dunno. We get along, we're friends"

"You do more than just _get along_ Pietra. Please, be honest with yourself."

"I don't know Lucy. I don't know anymore. I just...I feel happy. I feel like I'm myself. I feel terrible for fighting with him. I want to make up with him properly, things are still tense between us. I just...I like being with him."

"It sounds like love."

"Hell no. We haven't even known each other for a day and he's like 50 years older than me."

"He's not though. We were talking about it before. He's as confused as you are. He doesn't remember anything about his past, a few scattered images that's all. The others remember they're whole life Pietra. Why is he the only one with no memory?"

"I don't know." It's odd, I'll admit it.

"I think Aslan has something planned." What is she insinuating? I sincerely hope it's not what I think it is, I'm only 15. I don't know what I feel for Reggie, but I don't think it's love. It can't be, I'm too young. Maybe Lucy is looking too far into this. It's just a friendship, she's making mountains out of molehills.

"Oh Lucy...stop joking around. Now come on we need our beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you want to look beautiful for Reggie tomorrow."

"Oh, shut up." We giggle and settle down.

She didn't know I wasn't going to be here tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Quests

**Sorry for not updating in forever, I have no reasonable excuses. The chapter's a bit short, but there's possibly a bit of foreshadowing. **

**Thank you to narnias no.1fan, EgyLynx, AllisonReader and PopRockShawty for reviewing, as well as anyone else who reads, follows and favourites. Special thanks to PopRockShawty for helping me with ideas for the story.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

It's 1:00 am. I can hear Lucy sleeping and muttering in her sleep. I think I can hear her say Aslan's name, but it's all muffled because she's sleeping. It's time for me to go now. I have to get to Wales, I don't have that much time. I called for a cab to come and pick me up at ten past one earlier today, or yesterday considering it's past midnight. It's now or never, as they say. I climb out of the bed, careful not to wake Lucy.

"Pietra..nnjhg..don't...nnmnhdjy" Did she just say my name? I probably just misheard. I don't have time for this anyway. I grab the bag I packed earlier and sneak outside. I'm almost caught when I fall down the stairs. Typical me, clumsy as always. I don't think anyone hears me so I reckon all's good.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Pietra, Lucy was meeting with Aslan in the Realm of Dreams. Lucy watched as she found herself in a dark room. She could not smell, touch or hear throughout most of her dream, she relied mostly on her sight to make sense of the events she was to see. In the room she could see the outline of a body, suddenly a door opened and light flooded into the room. In the room lay Susan, but as her younger self. She had been beaten and was covered in blood and bruises. Lucy tried to run to her sister, but found she could not move. She desperately struggled, but to no avail.

A flash of white and the scene had been replaced with another. She found herself in a hall, completely white and eerily familiar. At the end of the hall was a throne. An ice throne. On it sat a girl, a teenager. her hair was a mess of blonde curls that reached her waist. A figure approached her, Lucy could not make out who it was. The blonde girl stood and walked towards the figure. They stood for a few seconds and the blonde girl raised a hand as if to slap the figure. Lucy tried to call out. She tried to help. But she could do nothing but watch.

The image changed once again. Lucy could make little sense of this, but the overwhelming sense of danger and fear was enough to tell her it was not good. There were swirls of white surrounding her vision, she could see little excluding the white. She thought she could make out two figures battling, but was unsure. The white disappeared abruptly and Lucy watched as the two figures fell. It was the blonde girl and another...Pietra. All Lucy could see Pietra's face, she could see her pain, but it was more than that. She could feel, smell, hear the pain. It encompassed her, suffocating her; wrapping around her and crushing her until she could feel nothing. Lucy heard a scream. But she knew not from whence it came. Pietra's face dissolved to be replaced with a gold lion. Lucy still felt winded from her previous experience, but recognised the being that she loved.

"All will be well" She felt someone say. She could not hear them, but she could feel the message rumble and resound through her. She felt peace roll through her, it felt overwhelmingly like Aslan.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

The cab had taken me to the nearest train station, and from there I had taken various buses and trains. And now...here I am. I get my phone out. No internet signal. Wonderful! Now I can't figure out where I am. I should have printed off a map or something. Now what am I gonna do? I guess I'm just gonna have to go with my instincts. I look around me. I took almost 5 hours to get here so it's around 6:00 am. Ugh. I am so tired. I wander around for about an hour, not finding anything of particular significance. I stop to actually take in my surroundings. It's beautiful. I'm surrounded by lush, green, rolling hills. No they're bigger than hills, they're mountains. I feel so small and insignificant, but it is truly the most beautiful place I've ever been. The air is fresh and I feel at peace. If it wasn't for that stupid Jadis, I'd have reason to stay here forever. The beauty carries on for as far as my eyes could see, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to find Gran with so much to search. Best carry on then.

I'm still pondering over what Lucy said last night. I'm not one for whirlwind romances, you can't love someone you've only just met. Love needs time and all that soppy stuff that I don't really care for.

After another two hours of trekking, I come across a river. My water bottle's half empty and I think I remember something about flowing water being safe to drink. I get my water bottle out and walk up to the river. I try to put my water bottle in the river, but it doesn't work. There is a solid floor where there should be river, that is the only way I can describe it. I can see the water flowing, but in actual fact it is still. And that's when I notice that it's too quiet. I should be able to hear the sound of rushing water, the sound of the wildlife. But there is nothing. Utter silence. I reach my hand out to touch the water that should be there, instead my hand is met with a cold floor. As cold as ice. I can think of only one explanation...The White Witch. I guess I should follow the river then. But which way? I reckon I'll go the opposite way of the supposed 'flow' of the river. They might be at the source of the river. I walk for about 40 minutes before finally finding what I am looking for. I can't see anything, but I can feel her presence. And all of a sudden I can see everything. I can see her ice palace, the snow and ice. It's so beautiful, dangerously beautiful. I'm shivering, my lips are turning blue and I can feel the world turning black. I'm so cold. I feel my body hit the floor and I slip into sleep. The last thing I hear is a silky voice.

"Oh. Mother will be pleased. We've been waiting for you for quite some time."


	12. Chapter 12: Prisoners Of All Sorts

**Hello again. Just thought I'd update again. This is definitely my worst chapter, but I needed to introduce these characters whilst explaining things. Sorry if they seem OOC. Oh for those of you who want to know the new character's name, it's Nimueh. Any Merlin fans out there?**

**Thanks to PopRockShawty, narnia's no.1fan and AllisonReader for reviewing, along with anyone else who follows, favourites or reads. Have fun reading...**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

Ugh. I feel stiff all over. I open my eyes to a white prison. It's so cold. I can feel my teeth chattering and my body shivers. I am in an icy prison. Well done Pietra! You got yourself captured. Stupid, stupid, stupid. No point beating yourself up about it, just try and find a way out. I try to stand up but I'm too weak. That and I'm in shackles. They feel so cold, even through my clothes. The prison is small, just a bare room. Except, of course, for the shackles and I. There is a door in front of me, but I can't get to it because of the darn shackles. I yell in frustration._  
_

The door opens and in walks a girl with pale, blonde, curly hair that reaches her waist and bright blue eyes. "It'd do you good to keep quiet." She says, her voice laced venom.

"Let me out." She chuckles at my protest.

"What would I have to gain in letting you out? Your just a nuisance, you know. I thought you were important. I brought you to mother. But I was wrong, your just a pathetic Daughter of Eve. You should be dead, but mother says we should keep you, as a hostage. As leverage."

"Where's my Gran?" I ask desperately. This girl is pure evil. I hate her so much right now.

"Your _gran_," she mocks, "I know of no gran. What is it?"

"My grandmother."

"You have a stupid pet name for something so old and decrepit. We came across something like that yesterday. Maugrim brought it in. It disgusted me, but mother says we had to keep it. That one was an important Daughter of Eve. Are you in relation to that thing? You might be of more importance than I thought."

"Let me go. I swear once I'm out of this I will kill you."

"Ooooh. Strong words from the prisoner. Empty threats, how interesting. I'm afraid you won't have the chance to kill me. You'll be dead before the sun sets." Her voice is sharp, it cuts through me. I shiver out of fear. She cackles and leaves the room. I mull over the conversation we just had. Who's this girl's mother? She kept going on and on about her. Crap...I really hope it's not who I think it is.

I'm snapped out of my thought when the door opens. A boy walks in with shaggy, blonde hair and a stern face. "Get up." he orders. Well that was rude. This guy looks weirdly familiar. You know he almost fits the description of...No way. That's impossible.

"I told you to get up!" He's getting irritated now. I'm transfixed by his face. I can't believe it. He fits the picture perfectly. He's started to notice that I've gone a bit...strange. "What are you staring at?" He asks. I'm still in shock.

"This is crazy..." I mutter.

"What's crazy?" He asks, seeming impatient, but increasingly curious.

"You're Peter, aren't you?" His face breaks into shock for a second before he becomes angry.

"I have no name." He growls.

"Yes you do. It's Peter." I say. "High King Peter as a matter of fact. How did you get here? Have you seen my Gran? You know, your sister, Susan? You've gotta get me outta here. We've gotta find her."

"My name is not Peter. I have no name." He has no name? What the hell is that meant to mean?

"Everyone has a name."

"Not me." He sounds kind of sad. What's happened to him?

"Well mine's Pietra. I'm named after you. Now, how come the guy I'm named after claims he doesn't have a name?"

"Jadis says I don't. She found me. She saved me. I obey her, and she says I have no name."

"What do you mean she _saved_ you? Aslan saved you. Countless times."

"Aslan is evil. He should die. Jadis found me. She took me in. She is all I have ever known."

"You did not just say that. Aslan is _not_ evil. What did she do to you? What about your brother and sisters? Lucy? Susan? Edmund? Do they deserve to die too?"

"I have no brothers or sisters." What is up with this guy? Unless...

"Did she wipe your memory or something?"

"I have no memory. I remember little before Jadis, but it is not she who took my memory. It is Aslan."

"Please Peter. Listen to me. You have to remember. Just try."

"There is nothing to remember. It has been taken away from me. Do you want to know the last thing I remember happening to me? I was in a train with everyone I loved. We were so happy. And then they were all gone. They _died_. Do you know who did that? Aslan. Jadis brought me back. She saved me."

"Oh Peter...Oh no. They're here. Don't you remember who those people were? They're here, some of them. They're here. The White Witch took your sister. She's here. Don't you remember her?"

"I do not remember the faces. They are blurred."

"You have to listen to me. It's the White Witch-"

"She is not a witch! She is my saviour!"

"Peter darling. Is everything alright?" There she is. The White Witch. The conniving little snake. I want to strangle her. Her voice is so false, how is Peter believing this?

"Where's my Gran?" I question.

She chuckles, "I'm afraid there is no one old enough here to be your grandmother. I could show you if you like?" She turns to Peter. "Unshackle her darling." She says as she walks out. This is really weird. She's taking me on a tour...that's not right. What's she got planned?

"Of course." replies Peter. As he comes near to me I whisper to him.

"Don't trust her." To my surprise he whispers back.

"She saved me."

"Remember Peter. I know you can." He sighs and helps me up.

"I've tried." He sounds so tired. So heart-broken.

"Try again. What harm can it do?" He looks at me and shakes his head. I try to walk but stumble. My legs are frozen and weak. Peter catches me and stops me from falling flat on my face. "Come on High King Peter the Magnificent. It seems we have a tour to go on." I think I see a flicker of remembrance in his eyes. He gives me a small smile and helps me walk out.

"You have nothing to fear Daughter of Eve," says Jadis. Oh yeah, I have nothing to fear while I'm in the same room as an evil incarnate. "Here. Let me show you."


	13. Chapter 13: A Timeless Sorrow

**Hey guys. I just wanna give a quick thanks to narnias no.1fan, AllisonReader and The Mystery Girl 245 for reviewing, along with anyone else who follows, favourites or reads. Just so you know, I struggled to write Pietra's interactions with Jadis so they may seem a bit OOC. I suppose it's time to read the chapter now...**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

"I understand you are in relation to a certain Daughter of Eve." Jadis says as she leads me out of the prison and into her 'Throne Room'. I'm trying to restrain myself from strangling her, at least until I save Gran and find out whatever this witch has planned.

"I am. As is another in your presence." Go me. I managed to make myself sound posh. Wow, all those role-plays with Lucy are actually coming in handy. Peter glares at me. Yes Peter, I am going to play this game.

"I have no idea what you mean, young one. Neither I, nor my guard are in relation with any Daughter of Eve." The lying little-Ugh. Restrain yourself Pietra.

"Oh forgive me. I must have been mistaken. However, you did mention a tour of sorts."

"Why yes...I did." Of course you did. You literally told me about it thirty seconds ago.

"I believe you said you would show me that there was no one here old enough to be my grandmother."

"I remember that, young one. Do not insult my intelligence. I just thought that perhaps we should talk for a bit first. Get to know each other." I can feel Peter's gaze intensify. Could he actually care? It's always good to have allies, as Edmund once told me.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to insult you. What is it that you wish to know?"

"Perhaps your name and what brings you to my palace? I assume you know who I am already." I don't think I've met anyone so pretentious.

"Well..." I'm not exactly eager to disclose this information. I don't know what she's looking for, I might say something that could bounce back and hurt Gran. Might as well go with the truth. "My name is Pietra. Named after my great uncle Peter who so tragically died in a train accident many years ago." Stop it Pietra, you're already on thin ice, if you'll excuse the pun. "Queen Susan, my grandmother, was sadly taken yesterday. I am led to believe that this is where she was taken to." I look over to Peter and see him shake his head slightly, warning me.

"Ah. Well that is interesting. And whatever led you to believe that." Oh I think you know.

"Well a note was left saying that she was captured by Jadis, you, and your daughter has told me all about her encounters with my grandmother. I have simply come to retrieve her." Don't get angry Pietra. Keep your voice calm. I know that you want to smash her face in, but now is not the time.

"Well Nimueh must be mistaken. Come, let me show you. We have no one in these prisons who would be old enough to be your grandmother I assure you." Nimueh? That must be her daughter. So that's her name...Jadis leads me out of the room and back into the prison cells. Well why bother taking me to the throne room if we were only going to return to the prisons? Peter follows closely behind me and tugs at my arm. I turn and see concern in his eyes. I remember Gran telling me how protective Peter could be; up until now I haven't really seen it.

"I beg of you. Stop."

"I cannot. I must find the truth."

"Please. She will hurt you." He pleads. What has he seen?

"Has she ever hurt you?" Peter clams up then. Just as he is about to answer Jadis turns to us, noticing our close proximity and Peter's hand on my arm. Peter suddenly tightens his grip and I wince in pain. The hurt is intensified by my cold skin. I take a quick look at my hands and notice that I'm shivering and my fingers are turning slightly blue. Oh, the horrors of having bad circulation.

"Come see. This is the only other person who resides in my palace." Jadis gestures towards the room. I walk towards it, Peter's still holding onto my arm exceptionally tightly. Suddenly he's dragged away from me and his fingernails rip through my skin. I let out a yelp as I'm pushed into the room. I hear Peter scream and the door locks. It's pitch black and for a second the dark is a welcome relief to the glaring white. But I'm slowly starting to panic. I hear movement behind me and I start to hyperventilate. I look around in my pockets, searching for my phone. I find it and manage to turn it on (which is exceptionally hard to do with trembling fingers).

I breathe a sigh of relief as my phone switches on and starts to emit much-needed light. I swivel around to look at whatever was moving behind me. It's a girl, a little older than myself. She's facing away from me; but from what I can tell her body is adorned with various cuts and bruises and...oh my gosh. That's blood. There is a pool of blood on the floor. It's right by her abdomen. She moves and I rush to the girl's side. What did Jadis do to this poor soul? I shine the light on her face. It's almost completely covered in blood, although there are no cuts on her face. I cannot make out much with the limited light but this girl looks familiar.

"Hello...Wake up." I whisper to the mystery girl as I lightly shake her. She groans and her eyes flutter open. "Hi. You're gonna be ok. Don't worry. My friends are coming soon, I'm sure of it." She stares at me and her mouth opens and closes a couple of times. When she finally speaks her voice is raspy and hoarse.

"Pietra. You need to leave. Go." Her face twists in pain when she speaks.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm your grandmother. I'd be worried if I didn't." She attempts a smile but it looks more like a grimace. There's no way this is Gran...she's _my_ age. It can't be. Why would she be?

"Gran...why are you so young?"

"Jadis said she needed me young. She said the magic was stronger then. The sacrifice will only work when I am young." Her voice is etched with sorrow and fear. I've never seen Gran scared, but I suppose now would be an appropriate time. She can't go again. It was hard enough the first time, she can't go. She can't...

"Well we can't exactly trust what that witch says. We've gotta find a way out." I say as I shine my phone around the room, searching for another exit. There's always a way out.

"_You_ have to find a way out. I am not strong enough." I look at her and know she's right. But I can't leave her. I could never leave her. I need to save her, to take her away from this. She needs to live. Just one more day.

"I won't leave without you." Gran sighs and I hug her. Tears roll down my cheeks and as I lean in to kiss her cheek I notice she's crying too. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers back. We both know what's to come. We can feel it. We lie next to each other and hold hands. This could be the last time I see her. We both fall asleep crying...


	14. Chapter 14: An Idea At The Least

**Hello again. Just a quick thanks to PopRockShawty, narnias no.1fan, AllisonReader, EgyLynx and NinaVuelta93 for reviewing. Yet again, I appreciate it. Thanks, again, to anyone who follows, favourites or reads. Just so you know, I've officially decided against shipping Pietra with anyone. Just making it clear. On with the story, I guess...**

* * *

Pietra had left a note. She had thought it best to make them aware of what she was to do. _'Going to find Gran. Do not follow until you are strong enough. Pietra.'_

Lucy was the first to notice Pietra's disappearance. She had woken from her slumber in the early hours of the morning after a distressing dream from Aslan. She had gone to get some water, and it was here that she found Pietra's note. Left on the kitchen counter on a yellow post it note. _Of course!_ Lucy had thought _Why didn't I notice? She wasn't in bed._ It was no surprise that Lucy panicked, after her visions last night she was aware that they could not waste even a second. She had hoped that what she had seen was only a dream, just a fantasy. But the event that had now occurred as well as the sinking feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. She hastily went to wake the others, who all complained at being awoken at such an ungodly hour. She had explained the situation to them with no interruption. Edward had remained quiet and fled to his room when he heard of Pietra's disappearance and what Lucy suspected would happen to her. How could she do this to him? Pietra had paid less and less attention to him over the past week and now he felt as if he had been forgotten completely.

As Edward collected his thoughts away from the group, they tried to formulate a plan. They had little idea as to how they should proceed but they had a solid plan within the hour. They did not know what to expect, or how strong The White Witch's power was, but they knew that they had to save those closest to them. Edward soon composed himself and helped the group prepare for the battle they were to fight. He was terrified, but he would save his sister and Gran no matter the cost.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

The harsh light rushes the room, forcing me to wake up and open my eyes. Bad idea. I'm blinded at the brightness in comparison to the utter darkness we have been in for God knows how long. I turn to look at Gran. I can see her properly now. She's so beautiful, despite the injuries. In a split-second her hand is ripped away from mine and her face transforms into one of fear. I register what's going on and quickly sit up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that follows. Peter's dragging her away from me. He has a split lip and a black eye, along with a blood-covered shirt. Too much blood. I grab onto Peter and Gran. My aim's a little off because of the sudden adjustment to the light and I fall flat on my face. As I do so, I manage to take hold of Peter and he falls with me, as does Gran. I let out a yelp as I hit the floor and hear Gran scream out, I think she landed on her arm, it's broken so I can't imagine it didn't hurt. Peter looks at me with anguish in his eye.

"I'm so sorry," he says, "it's time." I realise what he's saying and I don't want it to happen. Not now. Not ever.

"No. No Peter you can't. Please don't. You can't. No." I'm breaking down. I can't...I look at Gran, she's passed out and lying limply on the floor.

"They saw them. The other Sons of Adams and a Daughter of Eve. They're coming and we need to prepare. They all need to die." He gets up and starts to lift Gran; he's going to take her away. I struggle to get up, my legs weak and shaking. I walk over to him and grab his arm.

"Why Peter? Why is Jadis-"

"She needs the magic that resides in those who visited Narnia. There's traces left, she needs it. She is the rightful ruler of this world, but she needs more magic." That means she'll kill him too. She'll kill Peter. And he doesn't even know that his death is coming. He starts to move away from me, but I can't let him. I can't let them die, they're family.

"You don't believe that she's the rightful ruler." I look at him. I see it in his eyes, he doesn't believe in her anymore. He stands straight, leaving Gran on the floor. He rubs his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He turns away from me and makes to move away.

"Yes you do. Believe in Aslan." He looks at me despairingly. He can't remember, can't find his strength. "Believe in me." I say as I move towards him and hug him. He stiffens before I hug him harder and he eases himself into this display of affection. He's unused to it. Unused to _actual_ love. He's forgotten so much. He's lost so much.

"I wish I could." We're still hugging but I can feel him pulling away.

"You can. We can defeat her. We just have to fight. You said the others were coming too, they can help us." I look up at him, he's a head taller than me, so it's a bit difficult. He still looks doubtful. "You don't want to do it. You don't want to hurt her, " I say as I glance down at Gran, "and that's because she's your sister. You love her. You don't have to do it."

"I don't remember her." He sighs and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"But you feel it don't you? You feel the love for her." I think I'm winning him over. He just needs to trust me.

"We need to get you out of here. It's going to be difficult, but I think I have an idea. It may not work, I need you to know that now. And if it does not, then the consequences...it will not end well." He moves to look me in the eye, a stern face stares back at me.

"To live is to risk death." I reply. It's a favourite saying of Eddie's. I hope I see him again, I need to tell him how much I love him. Peter looks at me with fire in his eyes.

"Follow me. Time is limited." He quickly picks up Gran, cradling her in his arms, and jogs out of the door.

"I guess it's now or never." I murmur as I follow him.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

**Hey. Thanks to narnias no.1fan and PopRockShawty for reviewing along with anyone else who follows favourites or reads. Also, welcome to viet girl14. We're nearing the end now, only a couple more chapters left.**

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

Peter leads me down a multitude of different passages, he's still carrying Gran. Every now and again he looks down at her face with a quizzical expression. I have no idea where he's taking me; he could be leading me to my death. But I trust him completely, he wouldn't do that. He stops abruptly and I almost bump into him.

"You're on your own from here." He says as he turns around to face me.

"What? No. Where are you going?" There's a sense of finality about his demeanour that seems to answer my questions. He's going on a suicide mission. "No. You're coming with us."

"I can't. Someone needs to distract her. She trusts me; I can point her in the other direction."

"You can come with us. We can figure out a way. How am I meant to carry Gran?" I'm pleading with him now. He can't die, I've only just met him.

"You're going to have to. There's no other way." He comes closer to me so that I can carry Gran, but I have a better idea. I hug Gran and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I whisper to her. I then give Peter a quick hug before I run off.

"No." He yells after me. "Pietra, wait!" He knows it's too late, he can't run as fast as me because he's carrying Gran. I hope they get out of here. I can't let them die.

I keep running until I find myself at the door to the throne room. I open it slightly, peering in to see if anyone's in there. I see Jadis and her daughter, Nimueh. I can't hear them, but it looks looks like they're having an argument. Suddenly, Nimueh grabs something from Jadis' hand, I think it's her wand. Jadis moves towards her daughter, as if to take the wand away from her. Nimueh moves closer, raises the wand, and shoots a bolt of ice though Jadis' heart. Jadis falls limply onto the floor, chest leaking blood, body slowly turning to ice. I see Nimueh, it looks like she's laughing. Why would she laugh? She's just killed her mother. She is one twisted soul. I feel like I'm going to be sick. My mouth is dry and my legs are trembling. I don't know what to do, but I need to keep this maniac away from my family. I walk into the hall, trying to portray confidence. I don't think it's working.

Nimueh notices my appearance and eyes me like I'm something to be devoured. I feel my heart shatter. She could kill me. She could kill me and it would mean nothing to her. She could kill me and I'll never see my family again. She could kill me...and then she may kill my family. I am hoping, praying that they don't come back for me. That they run away from here and never come back. That they remember that I love them.

"So, Daughter of Eve. It seems that you have escaped." There's a menace to her voice that makes me want to flee. But I need to keep her away from those I love.

"It seems that I have. You made it spectacularly easy." I eye her warily. Death could come at any second. I suppose I better make my last minutes count.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's Mother's fault. She underestimated you. I, however, shall do no such thing."

"There is nothing to underestimate. I'm just a teenage girl, what harm could I do?" That's right. Play yourself down, she'll expect less.

"Those _'kings and queens'_ were younger than you when they defeated my mother in Narnia. But then Miraz made a deal so that Mother could help him win that pathetic excuse for a war. He longed for power. It was his downfall. Stupid man. She lived on through his children, and when his wife came here... This was the land we were condemned to. Nowhere near as interesting as Narnia, but it shall do."

"It shall do for what?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious of her need for power.

"Why I am now a Queen. It stands to reason that I should have something to rule." There is a menacing smile on her face and she begins to walk towards me.

"But you don't have enough magic. However shall you rule without it?" I need to find out her plan, even if it means talking to her like I'm an idiot.

"I shall have enough magic soon. Some of it lives in you. Passed on through blood." She raises her wand, preparing to kill me.

"It shall do you no good," I begin, "I am adopted. I share no blood with my grandmother."

"But you do with me." I look at her like she's a maniac. How the hell does she share blood with me? We're not related or anything. "How quaint. You don't know. My mother gave birth to you as well as to me. The daughter your grandmother so willingly adopted, held my mother's power. She was descendant of Miraz. Did your darling brother ever remember his twin? I suppose not seeing as I technically died too." This is all too much. This can't be happening. It's a whole other level of crazy. "When my mother's mortal body died, her magic was removed from her. It was how she was made. How I was made. All that magic that the mortal body held came to rest here. But when the Sons of Adam and Daughter of Eve came directly from Narnia, something was re-kindled. We came into being once again." She stares at my shocked face and laughs. No, she cackles.

"I can't be related to you. I'm nothing like you. I'm not evil." It's unrealistic. Why would any of this...? How could...? Mum was good. Mum wasn't evil. I can feel a tear roll down my cheek. My chest is tight, I'm struggling to breathe.

"I suppose technically, you are next in line for the throne. Which means I'm going to have to kill you." I hadn't noticed how close Nimueh was to me. She was standing right in front of me now. She raised her had and slapped me across the face with such force that I fell to the floor. "I can't believe that you didn't remember your sister. I'm ashamed of you." She raises her wand and makes to hit me with it, but I manage to grab it. I scramble away from her. somehow managing to get to get to my feet. I start running for my life.


	16. Chapter 16: Maugrim and Magic

**Hey again. Thanks to narnias no.1fan, PopRockShawty, AlliosnReader and EgyLynx. Also, it appears a Guest has reviewed. I don't know if this is true because, again, this is my first fanfic, I'm kinda new to things. To this anonymous reviewer I say thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate. In fact, thank you _all_ for your kind words. You've been great. **

**No, the story hasn't ended yet, don't fear. But it will soon, I'm getting all emotional. Also, would any of you object if I started a youtube channel? You'd be able to see me, at long last :) PM or review your thoughts please. I'd like to know that there's people that would watch if I created a youtube channel. I would vlog, but some of my videos would relate to my fanfics. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

The group had been walking for approximately five hours before they encountered Maugrim. He had oddly been resurrected as a human along with the White Witch and her daughter. None cold find explanation for this strange occurrence. Nevertheless, he took full advantage of his existence, serving as a personal guard to the White Witch, being the only Narnian on Earth who truly supported her. Maugrim approached the teens with caution, aware of his instructions. He was to bring the teens to Jadis. He was to claim to be attacked be a 'deranged mad-woman' in an ice palace. He did not wish to say these things about the Rightful Queen, but she had ordered him to do so. She had beat him again and again until he got it right. Until he made it believable, as well as to add 'substance' to his story. He had never doubted his Queen, he could never doubt her. He ran to the scoundrels who had cheated his Queen of the throne, his act prepared. He made his claims, he acted scared. It was a brilliant performance. He stuttered as he told his story. Widened his eyes in mock fear. Flinched every time he said his Queen's name. It was faultless.

Still, he was surprised when the teens believed him. He thought they would suspect him a liar and kill him on sight.; but this was not the case. He was even more surprised when they offered him food, water and shelter. Even some clothes to replace his bloodied ones. Perhaps he had misjudged these children. They were much kinder than his Queen. They had not threatened him at all, they had trusted him completely and were now following him to his Queen's palace. As they walked they talked to him. Till now, Maugrim had never known the difference between talking _to_ someone and talking _at_ someone. He found that he began to enjoy the company of the children. They joked and laughed together. It had been a long time since he had truly laughed, he discovered he liked the feeling. Was he doing the right thing? He was not sure. These children were kind to him when no other had been. But his Queen had known him from birth. Yet maybe there was a reason his Queen was defeated? Surely, if she were right then justice should have prevailed. Had justice prevailed when the children had won?

Lucy caught Maugrim with a troubled look in his face. She had her reservations about the man. She found he was nice enough, but there was something unsettlingly familiar about him. He had said his name was Max, after some hesitation. She liked him, sure, but there was still something odd. His face was angular and dusted with stubble. His grey hair was an untamed jumble of curls that stood out on all ends. His bushy grew eyebrows framed his bright eyes. His bright, amber eyes.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

I run as fast as I can, desperate to escape from what Nimueh revealed to me. I've never been particularly fit, so I'm not that fast, and I'm even slower since it's so flipping cold. Nimueh's words flash through my brain and I begin to pick up my pace. She's evil, she could easily have lied to me. But as I look down to my hand, I know she told the truth. This weird, blue light begins to coarse through my veins and a feeling of power washes over me. I can feel the magic being awakened within me. I slow my running slightly as I look in awe at my arms, now contoured with bright, sapphire lines. I gradually begin to feel warmer, and I stop shivering. It's different, this feeling, but I like it. It feels like a part of me has returned. A part that I forgot about. I turn and see no one behind me, but I can hear Nimueh's footsteps in the distance. I start jogging, tired from all the exercise. I feel rejuvenated, but I still haven't eaten in ages and my energy levels are dropping.

Hey, I wonder if I can be like Elsa from Frozen? I take a deep breath and try out my new powers. I shoot a bolt of ice to the side as I jog, envisioning Olaf. Seriously, he's like the coolest character ever, I might as well try to make him a reality. I peer behind me, a crooked snowman takes shape, sorta resembling Olaf. I mean, if you squinted and tilted and your head to the side, then yeah, it could be Olaf. I run into a wall whilst I'm looking behind me. Good going Pietra! I don't feel like I have the energy to get back up, but I hear Nimueh shout from behind me.

"Oh, is that your pathetic excuse for magic. Please, a three year old could do better than that." I can hear her get closer and I rush to my feet. She can't use any magic on me without her wand. I could always use magic on her, but Olaf went badly. What if I kill her by accident? I know I said I would, but she was right, they were empty threats. To actually murder someone, that's a whole story. But for what she did, surely she should pay? But she's young and influenced by a deranged witch. But then she went and killed said deranged witch, so I suppose she's not really influenced by her anymore. But death. She's my _sister_. And yes, I know she's pretty evil, but you're not meant to kill family. Mind you, she was eager enough to kill me before. To kill me now. I suppose it's kill or be killed. I have to make a choice.


	17. Chapter 17: Choices

**Hey there. Thank you to narnias no.1fan, AllisonReader and PopRockShawty for reviewing along with anyone who follows, favourites and reviews. Yes, part of this chapter is in Eddie's POV, I wanted to write in his perspective before the end of the story, which isn't quite yet so don't worry. Only a couple more chapters left. I suppose that we best get on with it then...**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"Help! Help us! Please help!"

I snap out of my daze the moment I hear shouts in the distance. I stop walking and look around me, I can't see anyone but the sound seems to be coming from in front of us. What curious things lie ahead? I dash in front to investigate this cry for help. I'm probably the least important here, so if this is a trap and someone has to go, it should be me. After all, I'm the handicapped one. Everyone quickly follows me, noticing the screams too. I'm the first one there, and I have to say, this is tragic. There's a blonde haired young man carrying a brunette girl. They're both bloody and beaten. What the hell happened to them? I rush to their sides and the man falls to his knees as I approach, placing the girl on the floor.

"You have to help." He pleads with me. "She's still there. You have to save her. They'll kill her." He's looking at me with desperation in his eyes. I don't know what to do, I quickly look away from him and turn my attention to the girl. She doesn't look like she's going to make it.

"Peter...Susan..." I hear Lucy gasp behind me. Does she mean Peter, as in her brother? Because that means Susan is...No. She's too young...it can't be. I'm drawing a blank, I can't think straight. How? Why? I have so many questions, but at the moment my main one is _How am I going to save her?_

I feel Edmund come beside me and watch as he places a hand on Peter's shoulder. "What happened Pete?" Peter looks at him strangely and tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Do I...Do I know you?" he asks. He looks at Edmund intently.

"Pete, I'm your brother. Edmund. Now what happened?"

"I don't have a brother. She told me I did...but I'm sure I didn't. I'd have remembered by now, surely? She wanted me to remember..." Peter stands up and walks away, leaving Susan-Gran-with him.

"Pete. What happened? Where's Pietra?" Edmund shouts as Peter leaves. I look down at Gran, Lucy is nursing her already.

"Is it true, Lucy?" I ask in a whisper "Is it her?"

Lucy nods whilst attending to Gran. "This is her. Long before she had you, when she last left Narnia." I see tears in Lucy's eyes and I squeeze her shoulder as I stand up to follow Edmund and Peter. I can't look at Gran anymore, seeing her so hurt and so different...I can't.

"You can't have left her there. How dare you leave her there. Typical you Pete, it's the night raid all over again." Edmund is shouting at Peter, a strong fury in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to leave her. She ran. She told me to leave." Peter whispers.

"Are you talking about Pietra?" I ask. I'm praying they say no. She has to be safe, I can't lose her.

"Yes." Edmund answers curtly.

"Well then why aren't we going to go get her instead of bickering? It stands to reason that the longer she's left on her own, the more danger she's in. Now sort yourselves out and let's go get her. She's my sister and I'm not letting you put her in danger. If you toddlers ever feel like acting like royals again I suggest you join me in saving Pietra." I walk over to Max and ask him where the ice palace is. I jog in the general direction and go to save my sister. Behind me I hear Peter and Edmund shouting at Max, poor guy. We don't have time for this. She was right, we shouldn't have waited.

* * *

**Pietra's POV**

"Please don't make me do this." I beg with Nimueh as I turn to face her.

"I'm not making you do anything. Just give me the wand and I can end your wretched excuse for a life and this can end. Or you could prove you are a daughter of Jadis and kill me."

"Neither of those options sounds great to me. You don't have to do this. You can live a normal life, with me and Edward. We can be sisters. Properly." she scoffs at my statement and takes a step closer to me. I edge into the wall behind me. I hate being cornered.

"Why would I want to be be ordinary, when I could be extraordinary? Why be nothing, when I could be something? Why be like you, when I could be like me?" So many questions that I don't know how to answer. The venom in her voice stings me and I'm stumped. What's the use in stalling the inevitable. I couldn't kill her and I'm not entirely sure how to use this properly. I don't think there's a 'stun' setting on this wand.

"I'm not asking you to be anything like me, I'm just saying that this isn't the only option. You haven't seen the rest of the world yet. There's so much to see-to discover." I don't know how I'm going to convince her not to kill me. It seems like the only option is death.

"But I'll see the world when I rule it. When it's all mine and no one can take it from me. Now give me back my wand, or I shall be forced to take drastic action."

"Like what?"

"Like killing you, _dear sister._" Nimueh takes another step towards me, as she does I stamp my foot on hers and push her over. She falls over and I hear a sickening smash, I look down to see her blood leak on the floor. Oh God. Oh please no.


End file.
